Unconventional sounds classier
by jannikajade
Summary: One shot. Dasey. Casey reads Flowers in the Attic. Derek and Casey discuss the difference between scandalous and unconventional. Fluff.


**Author's Note:** How are all my fellow Dasey shippers doing? I feel so out of touch with everyone since alerts are _still_ down. It makes me very sad.

This is just a fluffly little peice of nothing. Really, I have a couple other things in my head, even one half typed, but i found Flowers in the Attic, at the goodwill for a dollar on monday, and i had seen the movie, but never read the book and i had to buy it. It's worse(or better i guess depending on your perspective) than i thought it would be. Wow. So anyway, after reading it, i had just had to write this fic.

If you havn't read the book, or seen the movie, its basically about siblings who are kept in attic(for complicated family reasons involving the fact that their parents where a woman and her half uncle, making them the children of incest) for years, and the oldest two start taking out their sexual frustrations and impluses... on each other. I don't think you really need to know any more than that to understand this fic.

So, i hope you enjoy this little nothing of a fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life With Derek, or Flowers in the Attic and the quote i used from it. I own nothing at all. Sad.

* * *

Scandal. Sin. Secrets. Sex.

Betrayal. Death. Isolation. Incest.

"_It was my fault too. I should not have paraded myself around in such skimpy clothes on front of a brother who had such male needs."_

"Oh my god." Casey Macdonald hissed, putting down Flowers in the Attic in amazement for at least the tenth time since she'd begun reading it, early that morning. Yet, she knew, that just like every time before, she would pick it back up and keep reading with twisted fascination. Emily had recommended the book to her, and she had spent her entire Saturday absorbed in it, half looking forward to, half dreading each sexual encounter between Cathy and Chris.

"Only you," came an familiar voice from the hall, "would spend a warm Saturday, in your room reading," Derek said, striding into her room, "you've been up here for hours." He continued shaking his head in amusement.

"I know, but this book Emily gave me is impossible to put down," Casey said, glancing up at him, "its the kind of story that makes my life look normal."

"Emily read something that wasn't US Weekly?" Derek questioned. Casey bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"That's unfair and you know it." She said, but she was smiling.

"What is this anyway?" he asked grabbing the book from her hands, "Flowers in the Attic" he read out loud "What is this about that it has you so sucked in?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"Incest." She replied bluntly, grinning at his shocked response.

"Excuse me?" He blurted, almost dropping the book.

"They are the children of incest, a woman and her half uncle, and then are locked in this attic after their father dies. Their crazy hyper religious, but very wealthy grandma and mother conspire to keep them hidden from their grandfather so that the mother can be rewritten into the will-"

"Wait? What?" Derek interrupted looking perplexed, "That doesn't make any sense at all." He said.

"Its not important really," Casey said, smiling, "The point is, they're up in this attic for years, and the oldest two children, teenagers, sexually awaken, to, um, each other." Casey explained.

"So, its like Blue Lagoon, only instead of an island, its an attic, and instead of Brooke Shields, chick is his sister," Derek mused.

"You've seen Blue Lagoon?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah well," Derek began shrugging his shoulders, "this girl I went out with awhile back, it was her favorite movie ever."

"And you actually _watched _it? It wasn't just background noise for your make out session?" Casey questioned, smirking at him.

"I am perfectly capable of watching movies, I'd just rather be doign something else" he said, "so then what happens?" he asked.

"What?" She asked, thrown by the sudden shift in subject.

"The incestuous couple, what happens to them?" He asked.

"I don't know- I haven't finished the story yet." She said smiling.

"Ok, so what do you think happens to them?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed and placing the book beside him.

"I'm pretty sure they don't live happily ever after, what with the crazy grandmother and the scandal and all." Casey said.

"Scandal doesn't always end badly," he said, catching her eyes.

"We are not a scandal." She said, reaching for his hand with a grin.

"No?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, we're just unconventional," she said.

"I think that may be a bit of an understatement Case," he said, "besides scandal sounds sexy."

"Scandal sounds immoral, and I think unconventional sounds classy." She said with a grin.

"You would." He said, playing with a lock of her hair, "So tell me, these unconventional relationships, do they end happily ever after?" he asked.

"You know, I'm pretty sure they do," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Good," he said, kissing her again, and then getting up off her bed, "I'll let you finish your scandalous book now, let me know it ends."

"Go do something athletic," she teased.

She was right. Cathy and Chris didn't live all that happily ever after; there was more death, more scandal, and not too much happiness. She was convinced however, that she and Derek, they could beat the odds, they could live happily ever after.

Love. Romance. Passion. Desire.

Laughter. Comfort. Joy. Life.

* * *

End. I've just realized thats two fics in a row where i've been mean to poor Emily. Hmm... I should work on that. 


End file.
